


Hungry

by SereneGold



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneGold/pseuds/SereneGold
Summary: Castiel tries to confess a mistake. Dean completely gets it wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, the first thing I've everrrrrrrrrrrrr written. Go easy on me.  
> Ps: English is not my native language. So, any constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Dean was lost in a book when Cas showed up at the door, all but looking guilty. After he came in Dean's room, he sat on a chair far away from the bed, and said nothing for a whole minute, not even ‘hi’. At first Dean, didn't worry much about it; Cas was a corky man of a few words, which never really bothered Dean. On the contrary, it was something he admired about Cas.

That day was different, though. Cas looked like he wanted to say something. Every a few seconds, he would look up at Dean and open his mouth. But soon, his mouth closed and his eyes shifted to the floor again. It started to get a little weird, and the more Cas sat there doing nothing, the more tense the room got. Eventually, Dean decided to make it easy for his boyfriend, and put the book aside.

“Is everything okay?” Dean asked shifting closer to the edge of the bed to be closer to Cas. The way Cas avoided Dean's eyes, made him freeze in his place as a chill went through his body. 

Had something happened? Dean wondered. “Cas, babe… what's wrong?”

Cas closed his eyes shut, clutching his hands on his knees. “Dean… I messed up.… I Messed up bad. I'm so sorry.”

Dean's heart shrieked. He knew the tone, and understood what it meant. It wasn't the first time he heard those agonizing words. His chest clenched in pain as he processed the few words in his mind as if they were foreign. For some reason, he couldn't comprehend how it happened. Yesterday they were fine. Actually, they were more than just fine. Cas cooked dinner, they had some wine and an amazing sex. 

Was that all out of guilt? Was it all pretend? 

“Dean,” cas called, getting up and walking towards Dean.

Dean flinched, and held up his hand. “Stay where you are… I don't want you near me,” Dean warned holding his finger up. He hated that his voice was trembling, but what bothered him more was the fact that he didn't see the signs, that he thought Castiel could ever hurt him; not like that. 

He was so stupid to trust him.

“Dean, don't you want to know –“ 

“I'm not stupid, Cas! Just stop…” Dean snarled, loud at his bo… at Cas.

“Dean I said I'm sorry,” Cas repeated, making Dean more furious.

“Oh… you're sorry! I feel better already!” Dean yelled, glaring up at cas. His nostrils flaring as his chest raged up and down. “What's the hell wrong with you. Why?! Is it something I've done?” Tears started burning in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. 

Castiel frowned, looking a little confused, but mostly devastated. “Of course not…”

“Then why, Cas? Why? Because last time I checked you don't just go do this without a solid reason. Unless, of course, you're a greedy, selfish son of a bitch!” His voice was starting getting hoarse. Of all the things Dean expected Cas to do, he had never expected him cheating, and that's what made it hurt worse. “I trusted you”

Cas sighed, pressing on his temples with his thumb and index. “I was hungry, Dean… I didn't think you'd mind that much. It's not like I —“ Cas encountered, looking a bit annoyed now.

Dean stared at Cas, stunned. “You thought I wouldn't mind? Oh well, I'm sorry then, I must be out of my freaking mind! And what the hell do you mean by hungry? Why didn't you just came to me? Am I not enough anymore?” 

“My hunger for you is different. I don't think you'd have been sufficient for that kind of hunger.”

Dean curled his hands in tight fists. He knew Castiel was bisexual, and he'd always been worried Cas would want more than he Dean could offer. The possibility that Cas would cheat on him with a woman had always lingered in the space of his mind, making him insecure most of the time, scared of it actually happening.

Now that he knew that no matter what he did, he would never be enough… it hurt.

“Fuck you,” Dean said. He hated how calm Cas was. That just made it million times worse. “Fuck you!”

Cas sighed again. “Dean, calm down.” He rubbed his face in his hands. “Gosh, I wouldn't have touch the freaking thing if I knew you'd react like that. It's just a damn pie, Dean. I'll buy you another one.”

Dean blinked. Then, he blinked again. “What?”

“What?” Cas asked, frowning a little. “I said I'll buy you another freaking pie. Can you calm down now?”

“Pie?”

Somehow, Cas didn't Make any sense. Unless… he did not mean 'cheating' when he said 'messed up'. 

“Yes. I ate the last piece of your pie this morning. I'm sorry. I knew you loved your pie, but never knew you also worshipped them, gosh. Look, I messed up, but I'll buy you another one, could you stop freaking out now?”

“Oh.” Dean's body relaxed, shoulders melting down. Gosh, how embarrassing.

Dean seriously needed to check the facts before jumping to conclusions like this. He called Cas a greedy son of a bitch… fuck… he wanted to just hide in a box and never show his face ever again.

However, he was more than relieved that it was like just a misunderstanding. “So, you didn't cheat on me?” It was more of a statement than a question. Dean got up and stood a few inches from Cas.

Cas frowned. “What? Of course not, Dea–” Dean interrupted his boyfriend by hugging him tight, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. 

Dean needed that. The past five minutes were a rough emotional roller-coaster. Dean had never been too terrified, angry, sad, and broken all in the same time in his life. 

“Wait, you thought I cheated on you?” Cas asked, wrapping Dean in his arm.

“Well, it's your freaking fault. Who starts a conversation with that?” Dean encountered, tightening his arms a little bit more around Castiel. 

Cas chuckled. “I guess,” he said holding Dean's shoulders. Gently, he pushed Dean a little away from him so he could look into his eyes. Dean looked back at Cas' blue eyes, all but drawn in the genuine adoration in them. “Dean, baby, you know I love you, right?”

The corners of Dean's lips pulled up in a smile as he melted even more in Cas' arms. “I love you too.”

“I will never cheat on you, Dean. Please have more faith in me.” His hands brushed Dean's cheek before he pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I wouldn't hurt you like that, baby.”

Dean smiled as he slid his arms around Cas' neck. “Well, I don't know about that. You just ate my pie.”

Cas breathed out a raspy laughter. “I'm kind of not sorry for that, though,” Cas teased, before pressing a soft kiss on Dean's lips. “It was really good.”

Dean's smile got bigger. His chest felt warmer and his heart soaring with happiness. “You're still buying me one today.” Dean kissed Cas. The kiss was sweet and lasted a little bit longer than the first one, vibrant with raw emotion. 

“That Will have to wait,” Cas drawled, eyes already blown darker. “I'm hungry right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's my [Tumblr](http://kissesfrompeopleonpaper.tumblr.com) . I don't post much, but I would love to make new friends. :D.


End file.
